To Ashes, To Dust
by AzureF
Summary: His great escape at last! But then… failure, quashed dreams… and Illusion. Something is wrong on the Floating Island, but has Yellow joined the right side?
1. Chapter 1

_Well, this is a currently unfinished fic. It's also the only one I ever did based on the Sonic games/anime etc. _

_Oh, and even though it doesn't look like it at first, the regular Sonic characters will make appreances later in this fic, probably to save the world or some such thing like they usually do _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any related characters, Sega does. I do, however, own my own characters and their personalities, so please, no stealing of them._

To Ashes, To Dust

The wind, gentle in the first time for days, blew serenely through a small gap in the trees. The grass bowed its thin fronds to the caress, almost reaching the soil. A single, small slug made its slow way across the ground, leaving a shining trail of mucus in its wake, a warning to all predators that the creature was not the meal it seemed.

Birds frolicked in the trees, each singing their call for all they were worth to announce the spot as theirs and no other's. The sky was beginning to clear from its previous dreary, overcast state, and the feeling in the great wilderness was optimistic. A rabbit hopped slowly across the green expanse, nibbling here and there on a leaf or a clump of clover. Suddenly, it stopped, lifting its head and swiveling its ears with wide eyes, fully alert.

Nothing answered its vigilance, and it went back to placidly wandering about the meadow. In its travels, it came upon an old and moss covered car that was patched liberally with rust and covered with dry, dead branches. The rabbit sniffed once, sneezed, and went back to eating a cowslip it had found.

The mystery of the car remained, silent and undiscovered where no car ought to have ever been. The windows were cracked and the tires were flat, but it had no wings, and without such its presence here was a mystery. That mattered not to the inhabitants of this meadow however; to them, the car had always been there, and always would be there forever. Perhaps this was true, perhaps not; it was one of the great questions of the unknown wilds.

A branch that was settled on the car shifted, cracked, and the rabbit sprang away to the safety of the shadows. A barely audible whisper -one that sounded vaguely like a curse- emanated from the spot where the branch had broken. The moss indented in the suspicious shape of a shoe, and then into an amorphous blob. A shadow appeared, and shifted upwards to form a shape, then a creature.

The rabbit returned, sniffing carefully by the tires of the car and looking up at the creature with a watchful eye. The ebony creature smiled, revealing white teeth in his ashen face. The rabbit, with an indifferent snuffle, returned to its interrupted grazing.

The shadow creature wasn't tall; in fact, he was barely three and a half feet in height. His color was uniformly black, with the exception of a single pale horn on his forehead and his stark, wide gray eyes. His tail, which was longer than some of his species, curled into a small, delicate spiral at the end, and he had a ridge of tiny plates running down his back that were the same color as his skin. On his head was a protoceratopsian crest, which started at the blunt horn, and swept back into a roguish curve.

The only clothing he wore were a pair of shoes, which were made of very durable materials to withstand even the hardest of abuse. Their color was a deep black shot with green and yellow; a stylish accent to the skin tone of the wearer, whom sat with his knees up to his chest, staring out into the meadow from his secret hiding spot.

No one would ever come here, and that was what made it the best spot for thinking and meditating while at the same time feeling safe and secure in the wonders of nature. This was one of the most isolated places on the island, one of the last places where cities hadn't sprung up and the pollution hadn't spoiled what was left of the wilderness.

That was why he was leaving, but not without sitting in this wondrous place one last time. He silently wished the rabbit, who had finished its cowslip and hopped to a dandelion, good luck, as well as the deer and other creatures that frequently visited this place. He even wished the slug the best, for the small creatures had such a slow life, and they would never be able to get away if the construction and cities came.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. The rabbit, now used to his presence, merely looked up with a glare before returning to its business. A bird flit to a branch next to him, twittered curiously, and flew off in pursuit of a moth that had come a little too close to be unnoticeable.

Well, it wasn't getting any earlier. With a grunt, the Chameleon turned invisible once more, and the rabbit hopped away as a line of depressions in the grass moved off towards the forest. To the rest of the world, it was just another normal day on the floating island, but to Yellow, it was his only chance to escape.

* * *

White mist covered the expanse of rolling hills, sifting gently through the air with little regard or care for whatever creatures may have been caught in it. It was of a different world, and what happened in this one was of little interest to the steadily thickening fog. 

Of course, since it was night, the fog was rather more of help than a hindrance to most beasts wandering the downs. The predator was cloaked while searching out prey; the prey was hidden safely within the swirling white. It was good for all… for all except weary travelers with no sense of direction.

There, squiggling through the field is a subtle trail of disturbed grass, where moisture had been dislodged to make the track as clear as a foot trail on a summer day. Though the time was not summer, but early fall. The trees, if it had been light, would have just been showing small signs of changing color.

A spider, just putting the finishing touches on it's carefully and tediously crafted web was suddenly and roughly pushed aside as the trail meandered directly through its work. It hissed, a sound unnoticed by the unseen intruder, and started the weary work of salvaging what was left, much like the shattered families of a hurricane ravaged land do. The trail continued on, oblivious to whatever disaster it had caused, and the spider labored once more.

_Lost_, that was the clearest message of the track in the grass. It blared the fact as plain as any writing. Perhaps, if Yellow had bothered to search for a map before his great escape, he may have been able find his way out of the great miasma that swept through the hills. As it was, he was hopelessly and deeply lost, and beginning to feel frightened about that fact. The fog was a prelude to the seeping chill that was already beginning to creep into the air, and soon he would be much too lethargic to move, much less find his way through the labyrinth of vapor.

With a heavy heart, Yellow searched desperately for a tree or some other shelter to spend the night. He held very little hope of finding a suitable refuge, but without trying he would simply collapse out on the grass, where any number of things could happen before the sluggish spell of cold released him. He still might, when it came down to the bare facts. Yellow had never dreamed that his daring escape would take so ghastly a turn.

The fog parted before him, revealing a small, stunted tree that was less a tree than a bush. It's branches were sparse near the ground, but farther up they were thick and hung down in a virtual curtain. The black Chameleon sighed, but this shelter was better than none at all, and in fact it was better than most he would find. He crawled beneath the branches, wishing with all his being that it was a warmer night or that he knew how to spark a fire. A bit of common sense would be a godsend in this wilderness.

It was too cold; Yellow could feel his movements slowing and his mind beginning to fog. This was why his people never ventured into the higher regions of the island, but that was the only place where the giant spaceports and transports were, and Yellow had never been one to turn down a challenge. He would deal with the cold, if only he could get his chance to go planet-side. He wanted to feel what the real wilderness was, instead of living in an existence that was constrained by the limits of a simple chunk of levitated earth.

It wasn't as if there wasn't always a constant fear that the island would fall, either. It was a daily stress, but one that was in good hands. Yellow had only heard of the Guardian in stories, but he knew that a creature so powerful was unlikely to ever be defeated by any simple means. He was said to be an Echidna, a red Echidna. Yellow did not know his name.

Fog drew closer through the grass, eking out of the blades like some terrible, intelligent liquid. The trees branches kept it at bay, as well as the slowly warming interior of the small enclave under it. Yellow's mind was no longer becoming apathetic, but now the events of the day were weighing down upon him, and he found his eyes beginning to droop with fatigue. Finally, convinced that all was as well as it could possible be, he fell asleep in the sheltering boughs while the fog continued on its slow, indifferent journey.

* * *

Yellow woke with a start, awakened from a dream that he knew was a nightmare, but when he tried to remember, he found that he could not see past the vague foreboding that the dream had inspired. The Chameleon sat still for a few moments, calming himself, and then shifted his weight to look past the cage of branches all around. 

It was still dark, but not as dark as it had been. The fog was visible as a faintly ghostly haze near the lightening horizon. The sun would come up soon, bringing much needed light and warmth to the chilled landscape. As it was, the air was already beginning to rise in temperature.

Yellow emerged cautiously from the small yet possibly life-saving shelter he had been in; looking around with nervous eyes to make certain that there was no one about to see him. Nothing but the chorus of morning birds and the flitting shapes of the occasional rabbit greeted his vigil. He straightened with a sigh, yawning and stretching. As he opened his eyes, he gasped, completely freezing in his considerable shock.

Golden rays of the rising sun reflected grandly, almost blinding the black Chameleon in its radiance. Hundreds of glass windows, steel spires, and the darting and flashing forms of dozens of various vehicles shone with tranquil and intimidating brilliance. The city was a bustling center of normal, everyday activity, but for someone who had spent his entire life in the secluded parts of the most remote forests, it was a spectacle to be remembered.

Finally, with a resolute shake of his head, Yellow strode through the last remaining tendrils of mist towards the majestic city. No longer was his path a wandering one, for he could clearly see his final destination before him, and nothing could stop him from getting a transport to the planet.

As he walked, what was once lush, green grass and lively calls of wildlife slowly disappeared, to be replaced by the occasional house, the lines of piping from the city, and the piles of rubbish left by those who did not want to pay the expense of taking care of it. Yellow sighed sadly as he viewed this gradual change, but he wouldn't have to be here for long. Soon, he would be on the planet, and then he could live in the wide plains, and see the animals that were so very rare on the island.

"Name, please," said the guard tiredly as Yellow approached the gates of the city.

"Yellow," said Yellow with a little hesitation.

The guard looked skeptically down at the Chameleon, one eyebrow rising in a peculiar manner before he looked down to write something in his note board. Yellow waited nervously, shifting from foot to foot while staring around him at the less-than clean metal apparatus around the gates.

"Your business here?" asked the guard without looking up from his clipboard.

"Uh, I suppose I just want to get on a transport planet-side," stammered Yellow, wondering why such thorough investigation was needed for entry into the city.

"You'll need a special pass for that," explained the guard, "and it costs a fair amount. Do you have any relatives or contacts here?"

"No…"

"Then take this pass," said the guard gruffly, handing a small, yellow slip of paper through the slot in the window separating the old Dingo from the Chameleon, "It'll grant you free room and board anywhere for two months, until you can get established or accomplish your goal. Once it runs out, you're on your own."

"Thank you," said Yellow quietly, taking the offered slip of paper.

"And take this, as well," continued the guard, passing Yellow a much thicker wad of paper, "it's a map of the city, and the areas that you'll want to visit to get your ticket are highlighted, as well as some good places to stay until your pass expires."

"Thank you," said Yellow more sincerely. His eyes looked curiously at the map, "how did you do this so fast?"

"Computer does it," said the guard, gesturing to a slightly glowing monitor on the wall, "Okay, you go through the door on the right, and good luck. I hope you accomplish your goal, not many people do, nowadays."

Yellow bowed slightly to the guard, to show his respect, and darted through the specified door. He was exhilarated by his luck, and his excitement made him less sharp than he should have been. With a yelp, he suddenly realized that he was heading straight towards a collision with another person.

Yellow tried to stop, but his momentum propelled him further from where his feet had halted. He flew headfirst into the surprised and shocked other, making them both fall into a clustered and tangled heap.

Amid Yellow's profuse apologies, and loud and steady cursing could be heard from the golden shape that was pulling itself from the ground. The flustered Chameleon tried to help the angry entity to her feet, but only received a shove and an extremely vulgar insult in return.

After the stream of curses had finally exhausted itself, the golden hedgehog pulled herself to her feet in a dignified and scathing manner, staring at Yellow with nothing short of contempt. Her long and flowing spines framed her face in their gold highlights, and her outfit consisted of a tight, black top and a short, well fitting skirt.

But her eyes, those large and horrifying eyes, were what made Yellow flinch away, for they were black and expressionless over their entire surface. He muttered another apology, trying not to stare at either the eyes or the large and mangled bat wings folded tightly across the hedgehog's back.

"You should watch where you're going," she snapped, "Damn county boy."

"I'm really terribly sorry," said Yellow lamely, "perhaps I could do you a favor sometime to make it up to you. I'm Yellow, by the way."

"No you're not," said the gold hedgehog, puzzled out of her insults, "You're very obviously bla… Oh. Well, if you feel you must do me a favor, I can always use the help of a Chameleon. My name's Illusion; if you ask about me anywhere, be sure to ask for "Storm Eyes", most people will tell you where to go."

With that, Illusion walked briskly past the Chameleon and through another door, disappearing from sight. Yellow looked after her for a second, then shrugged and continued on his way.


	2. Chapter 2

The spaceport was quite possibly the largest and most impressing building that Yellow had ever seen in his entire life. The steel spires towered above everything else in the city, dwarfing even the major businesses. There was a constant hum of engines as scores of flying vehicles came and went from the gigantic structure.

The black Chameleon, still staring upwards in a dazed manner, approached the information desk that was marked with a clear pink highlight on his map. The bored-looking Echidna behind glared at him from behind his large glasses for interrupting his peaceful relaxation, then slowly and agonizingly got to his feet to help the young interloper.

"May I help you?" he asked in a monotone voice that still seemed to convey extreme dislike for all its expressionless-ness.

"Uh, I'd like to know how to get a passport to the planet, please," said Yellow hesitantly.

"You would, eh?" murmured the clerk, "let me look it up for you."

The brown Echidna took his time on the computer, and after a few minutes of polite waiting Yellow was beginning to get annoyed. If it wasn't enough to be scoffed at by people on the street, now even those that were supposed to help were being rude!

"Ah, here it is," said the clerk finally, "A planet-side passport, if all the proper licenses and signatures are obtained, comes to a grant total of seven hundred and twenty-two dollars."

"Seven hundred!" exclaimed Yellow, shocked beyond the need for courtesy, "Where am I supposed to find _that_ kind of money!?"

"That's not my problem, boy," growled the clerk, "Now either get to your business or leave, I have work to do around here!"

Still steaming, Yellow stormed away from the information desk. How did the island council expect anyone to travel?! At least now he knew the reason for the horrible overcrowded state of both the cities and the country… if a passport cost that much, nobody could afford to go to the planet and get some of the pressure off the island resources.

"You're going about it the wrong way, country boy," sighed a familiar voice behind Yellow. He jumped, whirling around, and was almost half invisible before he realized who it was.

"Illusion!" he exclaimed, "I'm glad to se-"

"Shut up, you idiot!" hissed Illusion clapping one hand over the black Chameleon's mouth, "We should get out of here before you make any more trouble."

"Trouble?" muttered Yellow, his voice muffled under Illusion's golden hand.

"I'll tell you about it once we get to somewhere safe," said the golden hedgehog, "Come with me."

Yellow looked after Illusion as she made her way through the crowd, considering. She never looked back to make sure he was following, and Yellow, finally making a spur of the moment decision, had to sprint to catch up before she was lost in the mass. He tailed her like a shadow, keeping just behind those glistening ebony wings.

They seemed to walk forever, and Yellow was soon lost as to where they were and where they were going. There were far too many twists and turns in the large industrial city for him to keep track of the streets accurately. Suddenly, Illusion stopped and turned to him.

"Yellow," she said seriously, "You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about what you're about to see, no matter what."

"Why?" asked Yellow, curious.

"There's no why, just promise it!" snapped the golden hedgehog, irritated.

"Okay, okay, I promise," muttered Yellow with a hint of reproach.

"Good," said Illusion. She led the nervous black Chameleon to a dark and deserted alleyway, and pressed a series of tiles on a grime-encrusted wall. Yellow gasped as, beside the tiles, a thin crack appeared that widened and turned into a narrow doorway.

"Well?" said Illusion derisively after a moment of silence, "are you going in, or do I have to throw you?"

Yellow hurriedly walked through the door, Illusion only moments behind him, and was soon engulfed in darkness as the entrance closed seamlessly after them. He stumbled, unable to see, and heard the exasperated snort of his companion before his arm was grabbed roughly. He yelped, trying to pull away, but found that he was being pulled himself.

"Stop struggling, you stupid hick," snarled Illusion, "Just come with me."

Yellow grinned sheepishly in the dark, feeling foolish. He now did not resist while he was guided, as if he were some blind creature, up the many flights of dark stairs. Illusion said no more, and the silence of the passage seemed to him to be oppressive. Yet Yellow did not venture to speak, for fear of angering the golden hedgehog again.

"Stop here," whispered Illusion, adding to the unnerving feeling of silence, "and don't move. I have to go for a moment, but I'll be back."

Yellow nodded, although he was really wondering if he should have taken up this offer. He felt the presence of the other vanish, and saw a thin stream of light come into being a few yards away. The silhouette of Illusion blocked the wan light for a moment, and then the door was closed, and the glow vanished.

The black Chameleon sighed, and leaned against what he hoped was a relatively clean wall. As the minutes ticked by, he slowly sank to the floor, wrapping his long arms around his legs and letting his mind wander to rid himself of the horrible feeling of nervousness and fright. His long tail twitched back and forth, tapping rhythmically against the wall.

Why was he here, of all places? Why had his dream of going planet-side suddenly become such a nightmare? It wasn't fair, he had worked so hard just to reach this place, and now it seemed as if he would have to crawl back home a failure. He would endure whatever punishments his clan had in mind for him, even if he had to be banished, and hopefully things would work out. Perhaps he would reach the high places, where no one ever went, where it was said that the days were warmer and more peaceful than below in the city zones. Perhaps, even, he would meet the guardian on his travels, and ask him why the island had degraded into such a state.

Foolish thoughts! Irrational flights of fancy! Yellow chided himself unmercifully. As if he would even live long enough to get to the high places, the cold of the mountain was impenetrable to all but the most willful and strong explorers. If he tried, he would freeze to death long before he even climbed halfway, and his bones would serve as another reminder of how wayward dreams can break the lives of those that follow them.

Suddenly, Yellow was bathed in soft red light as the door that Illusion had passed through opened to its fullest. A much more imposing figure stood there, making the black Chameleon shudder and plaster himself against the wall in an attempt to become unnoticeable. He was just on the verge of becoming invisible when the figure spoke.

"I have heard of you, young one," it said, it's deep and resonant voice almost musical, "Illusion has told me much. She says that you have a wish to go to the planet. I believe, if you do, that you should hear a offer that I have to make."

"An offer?" said Yellow skeptically.

"Come, and I will tell you more."

Yellow hesitated for a moment, thinking. It wasn't as if he had anything left to lose; he hadn't even brought anything from home when he had escaped. He rose slowly, speculation in his eyes, and took his time in walking towards the figure. The other moved not a muscle; waiting as if it already knew what Yellow would do and say beforehand. It was more than a little unsettling.

Yellow stepped into the light, and the figure whirled with a flashing spiral of dark cape and led the way into the unknown depths of the building. The Chameleon followed, feigning more confidence than he felt, and was very nearly blinded by the light since he had been so long in darkness.

He blinked rapidly to adjust his eyes, and soon the lay of the room became clearer to him. The place was sparse, but the absence of furniture seemed to add to the character of the room, not take from it. There was but a single table, and single couch, and, in the corner, what Yellow guessed to be a computer desk. The floor had a smooth, soft carpet, which had a yellow and purple spiral. Lights, hanging from the high ceiling, were rounded like small lanterns and frosted to spread the illumination.

Yellow saw that Illusion was sitting, seemingly relaxed, on the couch. But when he looked closer, he saw that she was rigid, waiting tensely for he knew not what. The other presence in the room, the one in the cape, lowered the hood as Yellow looked at him.

He was a fox, an older, but still vital, creature. Dark, cunning eyes looked out from behind a thick lock of curved hair that seemed to be permanently stained a dark, blood red. More deep orange hair covered his face, blending seamlessly into a creamy white around his delicate muzzle. The only mar on his face was a series of four scars, spanning from above his left eye to the right side of his nose. The left eye had a milky white film over it, showing that the fox was half blind.

"I am known as Vortex," said the Fox silkily, "Come, sit here at the table. There is no need to stand uncomfortably in this place."

Yellow, after looking at the offered chair for a long moment, sat. Vortex took a place across from him, and crossed his clawed hands over the table. The old Fox looked over the arch with a penetrating gaze, almost as if he were trying to bore into the black Chameleon's soul.

"You want to go planet-side," said Vortex after a long pause, "I can help you with that. I'll pay for all your fees, get all the signatures and licenses, and you can go live your dream."

"What's the catch?" said Yellow immediately, "What do I have to do for you?"

"Well," began Vortex, "I see that you're smart enough to know that there _is_ a catch, and that what I'll give you has to be earned. I want you to work for me, do a few favors… become part of our team, if you can call it that."

"What can I do that you can't do yourself," asked Yellow skeptically, "You seem to have enough money to do whatever you wish."

"Yes, but some of what I do requires certain… talents… that my existing staff have no ability to perform. Only your kind has the skills that I need."

Yellow thought this over, knowing that there must be some sort of operation in progress here that was more than what was shown on the surface. If he got in too deep, he may never get out…

But if he didn't, he _would_ never get out. Never get out of the prison that was this island.

"So, young Yellow," said Vortex, almost as if the Fox knew what Yellow was thinking and when he had reached his decision. The imposing figure extended a black half-gloved hand, "What do you decide?"

Yellow looked at the hand, the russet fur, the short yet sharp claws, and the gloves that would look more in place in the ally than in a civilized room. There was a moment of doubt, quashed as quickly as it had arisen, and he suddenly found his own hand firmly shaking that of the Fox.

Vortex beamed at him, revealing a maw full of gleaming teeth.

"Good, young one," he said, "Welcome to your new home."

Flourishing his arm, the darkly clad Fox stood and gestured to the entire room and hallway beyond.

"Today, you will stay here and learn. I'll assign Illusion to you," the golden hedgehog looked ready to protest, but at that moment a glance from Vortex quieted her before she had a chance to voice any objections, "She will teach you about what we do here and show you around the place. I hope you will enjoy your new job, for it is important for my staff to like their work."

With that, the Fox strode noiselessly into the dark hallway, disappearing through a lone door at the end. Yellow was left standing and feeling a little out of place, until Illusion finally sighed and put down the book she had been reading.

"Well," she said, "I guess I'd better get to my job."

"Uh, what's that?" stammered Yellow, still standing nervously and shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Looking after you, idiot," said the golden hedgehog, rolling her eyes.

"I don't need to be looked after," muttered Yellow, looking at the computer in the corner curiously. He strode quickly over to it, investigating the smooth surface and the keyboard, gazing in wonder at the contraption that he had only heard about when he was living in the country.

Suddenly, he realized Illusion had come to stand not more than a few feet away, smirking.

"Com-pute-er," she said slowly with a cruel grin, "_Computer_. You know what that is?"

"I've heard about them," snapped Yellow irritably.

"Ah, so you've never actually used one, huh?" snorted the golden Hedgehog, "Here, let me turn it on."

With a swift movement, Illusion leaned down and pushed a button on the side of a large square of hardware. Then, she straightened and pushed another button just below the screen. The computer clicked on with a strange, electronic sound, and Yellow flinched from it. It sounded just like one of the dangerous defense bots that were assembled in his country town.

"Here," continued Illusion, taking no notice of Yellow's reactions. She pulled out a shelf with a strange board set on it. The board had a few dozen buttons, all with different letters and numbers on it, "This is the keyboard… I trust you know how to spell?" Yellow glared at her, "Okay, then you just open something you can write on, and you can write using this. Or, you can send messages to people over the Internet… I'll give you a book on that. Don't even think about trying to get on it until you read about it. Otherwise, stick to the programs that write, draw, or play games. Don't mess with anything else. When you want to turn it off, just click on this here…" she pointed to a green button on the screen, "and choose 'shut down'. It'll turn off by itself, but remember to push the button on the monitor, too."

"Thanks," said Yellow, trying to process the information. He pointed to a small, oblong object on the desk, "What's that?"

"That's the mouse," sighed Illusion, exasperated, "You use it to move the arrow… like this," she moved the mouse, and the little arrow on the screen moved with it, "Just use the left button to click for now."

"Okay," said Yellow, already entranced by the technology. Illusion returned to the couch and picked up her book, muttering to herself.

The black Chameleon worked at the mouse for a few minutes, the finally found a writing program. After a few seconds thought, he decided that it would do no harm for him to write a tiny piece of nonsense. With a small chuckle, Yellow remembered all the stories he had handwritten at home. They were silly things, no use in a world like this one, but he loved writing them all the same.

His hands found the keyboard, and with a shuddering, broken rhythm, he began writing.

_The air sliced through the canyon with howling fury as the storm approached the shuddering land of River Scar. The water, lapping at almost a mile below the surface of the land above, roiled in giant, spine-breaking waves. The fish that lived there were scattered, and a few unlucky creatures were tossed to the rocks to be dashed and broken. Scavengers came to this place often during storms, for the pickings were good and the risks small._

_Above this drama of life, death, and destiny, a lone figure perched unmoving on a gigantic outcrop. The wind whipped through his unkempt hair, which was white as a bleached bone and flowed like sea spray. Clawed hands gripped the rock with a sure steadiness as the figure watched and waited, waited for the storm to break and his time to come. He snarled with delight, showing sharp, yellowed teeth in a long and narrow granite muzzle. His name was Dakota, and he was a dragon of the earth._

"Hey, what are you writing, there?" asked Illusion, vaulting easily over the couch and standing by the computer screen. She read intently for a few moment, and slapped Yellow hard on the back, "Good work you got, there, country boy. My kind of morbid stuff."

"Morbid?" asked Yellow, "How? Its just fish so far."

"Yeah, but they're dying and getting eaten," said Illusion with a smirk, "If you don't call that morbid, I don't want to know what you do."

Yellow snorted and continued writing, waving the golden hedgehog away. She raised an eyebrow and strode back to the couch, picking up the book she had left and opening it back to the page she had left at. Yellow inched his eyes over, reading the title.

'Darkness Calls' was the title. The cover was black, with a full moon in the background illuminating a disturbing scene of what seemed to be a Bat, but amazingly the eyes were glowing a bright red. Yellow wondered what it would be about… Illusion certainly seemed to find it interesting.

"It's about an insane Bat," murmured Illusion, flipping a page, "She just escaped from an outworlder laboratory, and sees hallucinations. I'm beginning to think part of what she sees is real, though…"

"Huh?" said Yellow, surprised, "Hey, how did you…?"

"I could see you reading it over there," answered the hedgehog before Yellow could finish his question, "You're not exactly subtle."

"Ah…"

"Anyway, it's getting late," continued Illusion, barely sparing a glance towards the windows to see the sky, "Do you see that bookcase over there?"

Yellow looked behind him, and caught sight of a large oak bookcase that he had somehow missed before. It was half-filled with all sorts of large, thick books, and Yellow gaped in surprise.

"There's a hidden button on the side," said Illusion, rising gracefully and closing her own book, "Shut the computer down and I'll show you."

The golden Hedgehog walked over to the bookcase, sighing as she waited for Yellow to figure out the shutdown procedure. She was tired of being patient; in fact, she was just plain tired. It had been a long day, and she had completed a mission before she had found Yellow staggering around the spaceport like the lost country hick he was. She still didn't know quite why she had helped him… Perhaps it was because Vortex had told her to keep on the lookout for someone who could help with the next assignment, but she doubted it.

It was a new and disturbing thought for Illusion, and she pushed it away quickly when Yellow rose from his chair.

"Turn the monitor off, you idiot," sighed Illusion as the Chameleon began to walk away from the desk, "and push that chair back up. I don't want to trip over it if I come out here."

Yellow looked apologetic as he did as she asked, and Illusion sneered at herself. Why was she being so… nice? It wasn't in her nature at all. She'd have to get rid of it, and fast. He'd just get her in trouble, betray her, or die, just like every other partner she'd been forced to take. Or maybe he'd even do all three, like the last one had.

"Finally," snarled Illusion as Yellow strode up, "I almost thought you'd gotten lost. Come on, hick, through here."

Yellow, wondering why Illusion had suddenly become so scathing all of a sudden, watched as the golden hedgehog pushed a barely discernable button on the side of the bookcase that, if one had just been looking without expecting to find anything, would have looked like a small knot in the wood. The bookcase gave a groan as it slid to the side, revealing a narrow darkness much like that of the wall they had come into this building by. Illusion, tired of waiting as Yellow hesitated, pushed him through impatiently.

"Hey!" protested the black Chameleon as he was steered through the dark hall. His eyes still hadn't adjusted yet, and it seemed to him like he would slam into a wall or some other obstruction if he didn't stop. Yellow planted his feet firmly, effectively stopping his trip through the darkness.

"Fine," said Illusion sweetly, "If you won't be guided, I guess I'll just have to carry you, then."

"Wha-?" was all Yellow had time for before Illusion hauled him into the air by the scruff of his neck. He yelped feebly, and struggled. The golden hedgehog snarled in exasperation.

"Hey, idiot, stop struggling," she snapped, setting him down roughly so that he staggered, "Do you want to see your room or not?"

"We get rooms?" asked Yellow stupidly, confused.

"Of course we get rooms!" sighed Illusion, "Geez, you must have a pretty perverted idea of hospitality, boy. What'd you think Vortex would do, throw you out on the streets after taking a job?"

"Well…" began Yellow, looking thoughtful, "When you put it that way…"

"You dumbass," said Illusion, rolling her eyes. She actually, for a moment, felt a smile beginning to tug at her mouth, but quashed it with a frown as she realized what she was doing. She was being nice again, of all things!

"Rooms are over here," she said coldly, walking to a door near the end of the short hall. Yellow followed, his eyes now able to see better in the darkness. He looked in as Illusion opened the door, and his eyes widened; it was another hallway! This one was twice as long as the one he had just walked down, and there were at a dozen doors, six on each side, that showed the dividing spaces.

"Your room is the last one," said Illusion, walking down the hall with Yellow in tow. She showed him the old, cracked door, "right now it only has a bed and a few shelves, but as time passes you'll be able to make it more… roomy."

"Okay," said Yellow with a nod.

"And, if you need anything else… don't bother me. I don't like being woken up. Bathroom is down at the end of the hall we came in at."

Yellow nodded, and made to go into 'his' room. Illusion snorted suddenly, making him turn.

"Have a good rest, 'cause tomorrow the real training begins," she said slyly, "Hope you're a morning person."

Yellow furrowed his brow at that, and shrugged, turning back and opening the door to his room. As he looked, he saw that Illusion had indeed been telling the truth when she had told him about the room. It was nothing but a considerably worn bed with a few sparse sheets, and a single shelf on one wall. The room wasn't even that big, but Yellow could deal with that. He turned back, and saw that Illusion was gone.

"Good rest?" murmured Yellow, "I can deal with that."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, everybody I just want to say thanks for the review (thank you, Snow Blade!), and hope everyone likes this chapter. More reviews would be nice... otherwise I might lose interest and start to not update this story... I'm sure people wouldn't want that, would they?_

_Oh, this is mostly a filler chapter, introducing a few new characters and their personalities. I hope no one is creeped out by my one character laugh_

_If anyone's wondering, Ersatz means 'false'... not saying anymore on it._

* * *

Yellow jumped up with a muffled yelp, suddenly wide awake and body gleaming with sweat. His hands clutched the sides of the worn mattress so tightly that his knuckles turned to a grayish-white, and his limbs were rigid. After a time of sitting quietly like this, Yellow's breathing slowly, painstakingly, began to return to a normal rate.

It was the dream, the nightmare. Again it had come to haunt him… but why? And why couldn't he ever remember it?! What use was a dream if its contents were never known? Sure, Yellow had heard that many reoccurring dreams were warnings or prophecies of things to come, but his was just… shifty. It never stayed so that he could examine it…

Yellow flipped over, staring at the ceiling. It was then that he noticed one small window set in the corner of the room, near the roof. The sky outside was gray and it seemed like there might be another fog covering the ground. That in itself wasn't too surprising; fog often covered the land at this time of year, especially in the cold of the cities.

A movement above him caught the Chameleon's eye, and he shifted his gaze to watch the meanderings of a tiny, almost imperceptible bug scuttling across the tile. Yellow thought back to his readings, wondering what kind this one might be. He could already see that it was a beetle, but the name eluded him. It was a pretty thing, though, metallic red and orange.

The door burst open, and Yellow jumped, almost falling off the bed. Illusion looked at him with faint surprise, seeming to be set off balance that he was awake, but shrugged slightly and grinned.

"You must be a morning person, after all," she said. Seeing that Yellow wasn't really paying attention, she shifted her gaze upwards, and caught sight of the brilliant beetle that was scurrying there, "Damn pests," she mumbled.

"I know what it is," said Yellow quietly, seeming to Illusion to be a little perturbed by something, "but I can't remember the name."

"Firebug," said Illusion shortly, her dark, stormy eyes locked on the Chameleon's expression, "You'd better get whatever's troubling you out of your mind, now, boy. We have training to do, and you need your concentration. Besides, some of the others are here."

"Others?" asked Yellow, slipping on his shoes and following Illusion out of the room.

"What, you think I was the only one working for Vortex?" snorted Illusion cynically, "Come on, if you keep this up, I'll have to classify you as brain dead."

Yellow snorted, and followed Illusion out of the hallway. It was, as he looked out the larger windows in the main room, early morning, which was part of the reason why the thick fog still shifted past the glass. If the building hadn't been so well heated, a surprising fact when taking in the general appearance of the exterior, it would have been very cold in the room. Yellow was glad that he hadn't been forced to find a hotel in all the mess out in the city, he was sure it would have been worse had he not been so lucky to find this place.

_Lucky_! Yellow laughed at himself mentally. What part of this situation was lucky? He was probably up to his waist in some sort of secret plot to seize power, steal, or some other such thing. Why else would the old fox need a person with 'his talents'? It was well known that Chameleons were the only species that could blend into their surroundings, and as such that made them very… desirable, to certain agencies. That was why they were only found in the most remote areas of the floating island, and why the locations of their villages were kept so secret.

Illusion led Yellow to the room at the end of the long hallway past the main room, and pushed it open. The area inside, once the ebony Chameleon looked, was a huge training area, set with every sort of machine conceivable, and some that Yellow had no idea what they were for.

"Meet your new favorite hangout," murmured Illusion with a foreboding and feral grin, "and your teammates."

"Hey, Storm Eyes," said a voice above them in a seductive manner. Yellow flinched and looked up, but Illusion sighed heavily.

"What do you want, Altaka?" she snarled, glaring up at the creature clinging easily to a column.

"You," replied the green hedgehog with a joking air. He swept back a stray spine, which had fallen over his face, and grinned roguishly, "But since you've made it so very clear that I can't have that, a proper greeting would be nice."

"Stuff it, ass wipe," growled the golden hedgehog.

"Ah, it's always so very refreshing to hear your sweet, honeyed voice, darlin'," said Altaka with a bow. Illusion took up a steel bar from a machine nearby and threw it at the green creature, but he dodged and, with another crazy smile, bounded away through the beams on the ceiling.

"That…?" asked Yellow, barely concealing his own grin. He had a feeling the golden hedgehog wouldn't appreciate laughter, and might even use a bar on him if he even let a twitch of a smile tough his face.

"_That_," growled Illusion, "was Altaka. The definition of self-centered prick."

"Okay…" said Yellow, still amused.

"Don't even think it," snarled Illusion, her flat black eyes locked on the Chameleon, "The only reason I haven't killed him yet is because he's too fast for me. I'm sure you're not that fast, country boy."

Yellow, mollified and slightly mortified, nodded quickly. Illusion sounded very much like she was telling the absolute truth, and he wondered if the green hedgehog had any idea of this. Well, it wasn't as if it really mattered to him, anyway.

"Follow me, hick," said Illusion cheerfully, moving off through the machines.

Yellow, starting to become annoyed that Illusion never called him by his name, followed sullenly. Even Altaka, whom the golden hedgehog seemed to hate more than anyone he'd ever seen, had been addressed by his name! What was so hard about his?

"I'll beat you… every… time…" came a strained voice around the corner. Yellow saw through the spaces between the machines that two people seemed to be having a contest of some sort.

"Not… if I… can help it!" came the reply. Suddenly, there was a loud sound, as if something soft had been slammed into a table abruptly.

"Hah, beat you again, Macabre!" came a triumphant yell.

Illusion rounded the corner, and for the first time since he had arrived Yellow saw that she actually seemed pleased to see these two sitting and glaring at each other.

"Don't burst a vein over your win, Ersatz," said Illusion with a faint shadow of a grin, "You know Macabre will just beat you next time."

Yellow looked at the two, his gaze curious. The figure on the right… Ersatz, as Illusion had called him, was still laughing over his newest victory. He was short, with soft white fur covering his entire body; even the stiff plate on his back was pale crème in color. But, as the white-coated figure turned his head to look at Yellow, the Chameleon's eyes widened, for the armadillo's eyes were pale rose in color, the mark of an albino.

The other figure was much more normal, being of a uniform roan in fur color with a few tattoos scattered here and there over heavily muscles limbs. His spines were long and framed his face in the characteristic curve of his species, though interestingly, they were dyed in swirling colors to seem as if they were a mix of white, blue, green, and red. Despite his recent loss, he wore a broad grin on his face, his blue eyes shining with amusement. The Echidna looked fleetingly at Yellow, before beginning a lively tapping with one of his silver shoed feet.

"A new guy, eh?" he said cheerfully in a slightly accented voice, "We do'en get many of them, round 'ere."

"A new partner already, though?" said Ersatz worriedly, glancing at Illusion, "But it's only been a month since-"

"Ah, but we're being rude, Ersatz!" interrupted Macabre quickly, giving a pointed glance at the armadillo, "We 'aven't even introduced ourselves to the new recruit!"

"Sorry guy," said the albino, grinning at Yellow, "The name's Ersatz, I'm the communications extraordinaire. Macabre here is my buddy, he works on the field and on training."

"My name is Yellow," said Yellow, ignoring the strange look given to him by both of the others, "It's… nice to meet all of you."

"You ain't from 'round here, are ye?" asked Macabre, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the flustered Chameleon.

"He's a country boy," smirked Illusion before Yellow could answer. She walked over to a nearby weight machine and sat down on a seat, still looking amused, "Found him wandering by the spaceport. He wants to go planetside."

Ersatz snorted with laughter.

"Planetside!" he exclaimed, "Well, boy, you just happened to have picked one of the most difficult goals in the city! Heck, I remember when _I_ wanted to go Planetside…"

"Did you?" asked Yellow, suddenly interested in the conversation, "Did you go?"

"Hell no!" snorted the albino, "Where is someone like me supposed to get that kind of money? I'd be lucky to get a job _cleaning_ a transport, much less fly in one."

"Oh…" said Yellow, disappointed and a bit disheartened by the news.

"Ah, do'en sweat it, Yellow," said Macabre heartily; giving the ebony Chameleon's back a cheerful slap. Yellow staggered, knocked out of breath… he couldn't help but wonder how the much smaller Ersatz could _ever_ beat Macabre in arm wrestling, "I'm sure you'll get your chance!"

* * *

"Well, Yellow," said Illusion as she led him to another area, "You've met our motley crew, so now you begin training." 

"Wait," said Yellow, slowing, "That's all of you?"

"All that stay here," replied the golden hedgehog with a shrug, "We have a few that come and go. They're trustworthy, but I don't know them much beyond just the occasional mission."

It was only after Yellow had nodded and begun following again that he realized that Illusion had actually called him by name for once. At least she didn't want to insult him all the time, only when it suited her. Though he did wonder about what sort of training he could possibly need in this place… and what was the need of field agents and communications engineers? It seemed that this place only became more and more strange as time went by, but, if what Ersatz had said was any indication, Yellow would have to get used to it. It would be a long time before he ever got out… _if_ he ever got out.

"Ah, here's where you'll be training for the first few days… I hope you don't mind having a crash course… well, it doesn't matter anyway," said Illusion with a derisive laugh, "Your getting a crash course! I hope you learn fast, country boy, because otherwise you'll be left in the dust!"

"I'm afraid his training will have to wait until another day," came a voice from the shadows.

"Vortex," said Illusion, turning towards the old fox and inclining her head, "What do you wish?"

"Come, there is a project I require you're assistance with," said the fox shortly, "Yellow will be fine here. I am certain that the others will take care of him while you are gone."

Yellow bristled a bit at that; it wasn't as if he were some sort of child, needing to be looked after by his elders! He could take care of himself, he had before he had arrived at the city, and he would now. Just because Vortex had taken him in didn't mean he had a right to speak of him in such a manner!

"Yellow can take care of himself," said Illusion quietly, and Vortex blinked in some sort of reaction that Yellow couldn't distinguish.

"Come," he said after a pause, and swept past the black Chameleon with barely a glance at the smaller creature. Illusion followed, and it seemed to Yellow as if she nodded to him as she walked past. Then, they were gone, and Yellow was left alone among the machinery.

"Hey, kid," said a familiar voice above as soon as Vortex and Illusion was out of sight. Yellow glanced up, and saw that Altaka had returned. The green hedgehog looked slightly less foolish now that Illusion was gone, and his face held little of the joking air that he had held before.

"My name's not kid," said Yellow angrily, "It's Yellow."

"Yellow as in… coward, perhaps?" snorted Altaka, jumping down from the beams to land with a rough thud in front of the black Chameleon, "Come on, I know that can't be your real name."

"What, and Altaka isn't yours?" asked Yellow snidely.

"Of course not," said the green hedgehog with a grin, "No one here goes by their real name. No one gives their real name to anyone except those they trust, here."

"Ah," said Yellow with a nod, beginning to understand. The customs in this place were strange, indeed. He was beginning to wonder if he had given his old nickname out by coincidence, or some sort of blind instinct…

"Heh, what's the importance of a name, anyway?" said Altaka with a snort, "I answer to Altaka, you answer to Yellow… Illusion answers to Storm Eyes…"

"But Illusion isn't her real name, either, is it?" asked Yellow, a curious look on his face.

"No… no, not at all," said the green hedgehog, his manner becoming more withdrawn as he thought about the golden crossbreed. He shook his head suddenly, and looked at Yellow with searching eyes, "You know, I wonder about you. Really, I've never seen Illusion being so nice before, even to Macabre and Ersatz. Either something happened, or it's _you_."

"What?" said Yellow, surprised.

"What is it about you that makes her less angry, I wonder?" mused Altaka, his eyes sparking slightly as he thought, "And how do I get it?"

Yellow just stared, eyes wide and shocked as the green hedgehog muttered to himself.

"Why…?" he began.

"Because," said Altaka with a crazy grin, "I want Illusion to like me. I've tried for years, but still she hates me… I've been serious, crazy, respectful, rude, timid… whatever you can think of, I've been."

"How about being yourself?" asked Yellow, thinking that this hedgehog was trying far to hard… was perhaps even obsessed in his mission.

"Nah, she wouldn't like that," said Altaka with a shake of his head, inching closer as he spoke, "Even _I_ know that I'm a Grade-A asshole when I forget to be polite. I'd never have a chance… but perhaps _you_ can tell me what she likes?"

"_What_?!" again, Yellow was shocked, and his suspicion that this guy really _was_ crazy clicked firmly into place. He shook his head violently, "Why me? Can't you just ask her yourself?"

"Hey, I may be kinda crazy, but I'm not suicidal," laughed the green hedgehog, jumping up onto a machine and back down again in an instant, "Ever wonder why I stay in the rafters whenever Illusion is around? I'm just lucky she can't fly with those mutilated wings, or else I wouldn't be standing here talking with you. Besides, you're her new partner-in-training, so you'll have plenty of chances to watch and relay what you observe back to me."

"Partner-in-training?" things were just getting weirder by the minute, with this guy!

"Yeah. Illusion always has a partner. In her line of work, it's a must. The last one didn't last long, so she needs another… I guess she chose her own, this time around. None of us were expecting to see a new guy come in so fast, though. It's only been a month since…"

"Since _what_?" snapped Yellow, getting annoyed by all this dodging, "What are all you people trying to keep from me?!"

"Oh, just her last partner and his untimely demise," said Altaka with a slightly wicked gleam in his eye, "Since you want to know… His name was Jake, a bat. He actually seemed like he was going to last a while, but then… well, let's say that bats aren't exactly fond of crossbreeds, and he'd been tailing her for an organization. He betrayed her to that organization, almost had her killed… but Illusion can take care of herself. My, she did have fun killing him…"

"She… _killed_ him?"

"What would you do? It was one or the other, and she certainly wasn't ready to go down," said Altaka with a shrug. Suddenly, he turned his head, eyes flaming.

"Get back to your rafters, Altaka," snorted the slightly tenured voice of Ersatz as the albino stalked around a large machine, "Leave the Chameleon alone, and stop asking for things. You know Illusion would never take you, no matter how you acted. Don't get innocents mixed up in your problems."

"And why shouldn't I make a perfectly reasonable request?" snorted Altaka, backing up with stiffened limbs. Yellow looked at the confrontation in confusion, wondering what would make the two others stand so much on edge.

"'Cause tis not 'resonable'," snorted Macabre as he came up behind Ersatz. Altaka growled, backing up a step from the others, "Ye know yer actin' like a stalker, boy. Tis time to get those foolish fantasies out 'o yer 'ead."

"Never," mumbled the green hedgehog. Suddenly, he leapt up on top of the machine and again gripped a large beam on the ceiling. In a few moments, he was lost from sight.

Yellow was still staring upwards when Ersatz tapped him on the shoulder. He yelped, jumping up, and was already mostly invisible before he caught himself.

"No need to be so jumpy, Yellow," said Ersatz cheerfully, "Though I know that Altaka has that effect on most people."

"He's so… _obsessed_," said Yellow quietly.

"Yeah, we know," grunted Macabre, plopping down upon a nearby bench with a frown, "Been tryin' to get 'em to snap out 'o it for a long time now. Fella just won't come an' face the facts. Heck, we can't even get 'im to talk to Illusion 'bout it."

"Why would you want him to do that?" asked Yellow.

"Because Illusion doesn't _know_," replied Ersatz seriously, "she thinks it's all a big joke at her expense, she has no idea that he really _is_ obsessed with her."

"But, if you're trying to get him to tell her himself… why were you telling him that she'd never listen to him?" Yellow was truly confused now.

"'Cause," snorted Macabre, "That would be given 'im the easy way out. 'E needs to know fer sure that what 'e feels tis real, get what I'm sayin'? Plus, 'e needs to do it 'imself; we won't allow anyone else to 'elp 'em."

"I see, I think…"

"I think you do," said Ersatz with a smile, "You see, Altaka used to be a good friend, but then he sorta… drifted. We're trying to get him back to his old self before it's too late."

"But…"

"Yeah, we know he was an asshole, but he was a _fun_ asshole," snorted the albino armadillo.


	4. Chapter 4

Yea! Next chapter... which I somehow forgot to add earlier O.o

Oh well, enjoy

_Insert traditional disclaimer here._

* * *

"_Training course one completed. Would you like to advance?_" came the static voice of the computer.

"No, computer," said Yellow with a satisfied grin, wiping a drop of sweat off his brow, "That's enough for today."

The computer beeped, and the door in the enclosed room opened. Yellow looked at the room before he left, seeing it as it actually was instead of how the holograms cloaked it. Really, the entire room was no more than ten feet square, and the walls were a series of various metal battle apparatus. There were large padded poles, blunted spears, and several branched logs to act as fighting dummies. All in all, it looked nothing like the training course it was.

But, it was one of the most sophisticated devices for training known. This was because of the holograms, making the entire room look like one of various different locations. The one that Yellow had the most trouble with had always been the fire scene… he had always been afraid of fire, though to no cause he could identify. That was the sequence he had been working on, and the sweat on his face wasn't only because of the exertion needed for training. One of the main things about the Hologram device was that it made its scenes as realistic as possible, up to the point of increasing the temperature of the room or misting the interior with water or snow.

Yellow exited the training gym, coming into the long hall that connected to the living room. He thought briefly about getting on the computer to surf the Internet, but quickly rejected the idea. What he needed first was to wash off. If there was one thing Yellow hated, it was feeling dirty.

Luckily, there was no one already in the bathroom, and he entered quickly. In a place like this one, there was always a chance that someone might zip into a room just before the one walking towards it.

Yellow turned the faucet on, feeling the cold water slid over his hands. It felt good, and he splashed his face liberally with the chill liquid. As he rose his head from the sink, he caught his reflection in the small mirror, and couldn't help but realize how much he had changed from the small, frightened Chameleon that had looked into the same mirror but a month ago.

_I'm smarter, now_, he thought with a faint smile, _not so naive_.

It was true, he had grown much in mind as well as body. He still had a bit of a habit of asking countless questions, and still wanted to go planetside at the first opportunity, but he was no pushover like he had been. Training had put some muscles on his lean frame, and he was much more agile than he had ever thought possible.

_Perhaps Vortex will put me on a mission, soon?_ thought Yellow as he exited the bathroom, throwing a towel he had used to wipe his face back on the rack, _I've been training long enough_.

Despite all, though, Yellow was still green… in the sense that he hadn't participated in a single mission for the old fox since he had come to this place. He didn't even know what jobs he would be performing; yet his training provided some small clue that it wouldn't be easy by any means, and that it would probably be illegal, if anything. Yellow didn't really care, as long as Vortex kept his end of the bargain.

The black Chameleon came back into the living room, and slowed when he noticed Illusion's familiar form reclining on the single worn couch. She must have been there for a while, and Yellow didn't know how he could have missed her when he was walking past to the bathroom. He shrugged, writing it off to his one-track mind, and sat down at the table, taking a book from the shelf and looking at it curiously. It was a strange one, a book that he had never seen before, even though he had often looked at this bookcase.

There was a sudden tingling feeling on the back of his neck, and Yellow looked up slightly and turned, as if he was shifting to a more comfortable position. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a black sliver of Illusion's gaze over the top of the dark book she was reading. He lifted his head suddenly, and saw the golden hedgehog quickly remove her gaze.

"Hey Illusion," he said casually, leaning back in the chair and tipping it slightly, "I just had a thought-"

"How terrifying, it has a brain," mumbled the hedgehog, flipping a page and glancing over the book cover.

"How old are you, anyway?"

"Why the hell should I tell you, and why do you even give a shit?" snorted Illusion just as casually.

"Just curious," said Yellow, flipping open the new book and skimming the inside flap. It seemed to be about the Chaos Emeralds, an interesting topic if Yellow had ever read one.

Illusion snorted again, her eyebrows angled oddly over her nearly expressionless eyes.

"I'm nineteen, okay? Not like it matters."

"Really?" said Yellow, a bit surprised, "I would have guessed twenty or older."

Illusion was silent for a while, but Yellow again felt the piercing tingle of her gaze on his neck before he had more than a few minutes to read the first pages of the red book.

"Well, hick, how old are you?" said Illusion sarcastically, "Let me guess… twelve!"

"I'm seventeen, dammit!" said Yellow a little tersely. He didn't like being mocked about his age… he knew he looked younger than he actually was. It didn't matter if Illusion was teasing or not.

"Touchy," commented Illusion, remembering to stockpile that little fact away in case she needed to get Yellow angry sometime. It never hurt to know the fine points of those around you, in her opinion.

"When do you think Vortex will let me on a mission?"

"I don't know," sighed Illusion, putting her book down as lost and lifting her head so that she stared directly at the black Chameleon, "Probably when he thinks you're ready, or when your talents are needed. You know that only a month's worth of training barely counts for jack shit in this line of work."

"So?"

"Don't get overconfident, Yellow, I've had too many partners die that way."

That sentence shut Yellow up, and, with slight hesitation, he stood and took the book with him down the hall towards his room. Illusions words had reminded him, rather forcefully, that the job he had taken was life threatening, and quite possibly fatal under certain circumstances. They also released a sort of apprehension within him… and a suspicion that whatever happened in the hologram device could easily come to pass in real life.

_Finally_, he thought as he opened the door to his room, _somewhere comfortable_!

Yellow flopped down on his bed, ignoring the screeching protests of the springs as the weight forced them down. Yellow had done a lot for the room since he had come here, mainly fixing up the walls and ceiling. He had even managed to find some black paint in a closet somewhere, and had painted the entire room to match his skin color. Now, he didn't even need to turn invisible to be unseen in this place, all he had to do was cover his horn with a hand so that whoever entered didn't see the pearly whiteness.

But that was at night, during the daytime the light from the window, though small, illuminated everything due clever placement of several mirrors to reflect the light. Yellow had even found a way to 'adjust' the brightness of this light by simply turning a numbered mirror away from the light, reducing the number of beams in the room. Of course, Yellow never left these turned to the sun when he wasn't around, a fire could start too easily in this place, especially because of the heat-absorbing black walls.

Yellow was just about to open the book and begin reading, when he glanced up at the ceiling. A small movement had captured his attention there, and as he looked, he saw the small form of yet another firebug scuttling across the tiles. With an exasperated smile, Yellow stood on his bed and reached up, gently plucking the insect from its march and examining it.

It really was much bigger than it had seemed while crawling around above him, being basically about a millimeter bigger than the average ladybug. But, unlike a ladybug, it had no spots. Its entire body was made of an iridescent red color that turned to orange in the light, and, except for a tiny scratch near one wing case, the color was unmarred. Staring at it for too long, one could imagine how it could seem like a drop of fire.

Yellow smiled, and opened his window slightly. After making sure that it wouldn't slam shut, as it often tended to do, he set the tiny bug on the windowsill and pushed it with a finger to get it to wander near the edge. As soon as the firebug encountered empty air, it spread it's large wings, ones that Yellow now saw were of a rosy tint, and took off, spiraling into the unknown depths of the city.

With a sigh, the black Chameleon sat back down on his bed, deciding to leave the window open for now. The higher elevations of the building tended to get stuffy if left too long, and the fresh air was a welcome change to the normal smells of everyday occupation. Yellow picked up the book, which he had left on the stand near the bed, and began reading.

"_The seven Chaos Emeralds are the most powerful sources of energy yet known on this planet. There is one for every element, Fire, Earth, Water, and Air, as well as three specifying unknown elements that can only be guessed to be Light, the Mind, and perhaps Dark. These powers are all unified and held dormant by the might of the Master Emerald, a gigantic green gem that, though highly effective at close range, loses the power to restrict the dormant Emeralds if they are taken out of range of its control._

_"As vessels for power, the Chaos Emeralds are unparalleled by any technology known, for it is yet to be determined exactly how much energy one contains. They are often said to be inexhaustible, but this theory is in doubt by some researchers. Nonetheless, combined, they are a mighty force useable for both destruction and light._"

_Interesting_, thought Yellow, looking up from the book, _these gems sound like a real catch…_

"_One looking to use these Emeralds must beware, however, for even singularly they are unpredictable, and may end up killing the prospective user in the most extreme of cases. The only force able to regulate their power is the Master Emerald, located in a hidden area of the Floating Island. It is said that these Emeralds are the force that allows the Island to levitate, a phenomenon that has never been recorded elsewhere, but researchers are divided upon this subject. It is impossible to gain any conclusive proof, however, for the Emeralds are fiercely guarded by an entity known only as The Guardian, a chosen force whose lone mission is to prevent any and all threats to the Master Emerald, and so to the seven Chaos Emeralds as well._"

_Doubly interesting_, thought Yellow again, idly wondering about the Guardian and what life must be like living entirely for a single cause, a single goal.

_It must be difficult_, he concluded at last, _It would be like living a life that wasn't your own. Maddening… I wonder if he's insane? That seems like it would be the only way out…_

Suddenly, Yellow saw a small, six-legged form crawling across the top of the book. He plucked it off, looking at it, and raised an eyebrow in speculation. It was another firebug… one that looked exactly like the one he had just let go out the window… He looked closer, just out of idle curiosity, and saw that the firebug's wing case had a tiny nick in it, just like…

"Hey, you're the same firebug!" he exclaimed, surprised. Then, Yellow winced, feeling foolish for speaking to a bug, of all things. But, it was true; this was the exact same insect that had been in his room before.

_Why'd it come back here?_ He wondered, letting the bug crawl across his fingers, _I would have thought it'd be halfway across the city by now_!

With a shrug, Yellow let the firebug crawl some more, and then set it gently on the stand. There was no use in trying to get rid of something that would just keep coming back, so he might as well keep it. Besides, it was a pretty thing, and as long as it didn't get too adventurous and crawl up his nose while he was asleep, he didn't mind.

Yellow settled back, opening the book once more, but he frowned when the all too familiar shape of the bug fluttered across his line of sight. The insect wasted no time in landing directly on the pearly white horn atop the Chameleon's head, making Yellow sigh in exasperation. Perhaps he would just set it free and close the window? But no, if it was as determined as it seemed, it would just find another way in, and Yellow would again be seeing it crawling across the ceiling in less than a day.

Perhaps it had even been living in his room longer than Yellow himself had? The thought was slightly disturbing, but Yellow did distinctly remember the brilliant red bug he had seen after his first night in the building. It was a possible conclusion.

As if to agree with his thought, the tiny red bug perched on his horn fluttered its wings and jumped into the air before the Chameleon's nose. Yellow watched as it made its slow, languid way to the ceiling, and then as it scurried into a small hole in the wall, right above the still empty shelf.

As Yellow was sitting back, watching this, the door burst open and slammed into the wall, making the Chameleon jump and fall off the bed with a yelp. Illusion smirked slightly, and rustled her mutilated wings.

"Whatd'ya want?" groaned Yellow, rubbing a sore spot on the back of his head where he had hit it upon the small stand.

"It's time," said Illusion simply.

"For _what_?"

Those expressionless black eyes narrowed, boring into Yellow's soul for a moment before the golden hedgehog answered.

"Your first mission."


End file.
